Filthy Remake
by sitakazukin
Summary: Ciel, who turned into a demon, has abandoned Sebastian while Claude, that bastard, murdered Alois but fortunately, something happened that made Alois come back to life and he seeks mainly one thing... revenge. Of course, with the help of the most promising demon butler, who he hated at first. He wants someone he love to be jealous but ends up falling in love with the other one.
1. Revenge

_Filthy... filthy is what I am. _

_And so are these rats._

The fullmoon stood high in the cloudless sky, wind slapped on the young earl's face, making some of his locks fall on his face as he leered down at the rats that were in the rectangular black cage dropped in a huge dark basin filled with boiled water. They heard them squeak, beg out for mercy and saw them struggle to break out of the cage in a desperate yet futile attempt.

Alois could only narrow his eyes at them and bit his lip. Recently, every night he would be awaken by these rodents that crept around the mansion. Ambivalence struck on him. He was relieved that the insolent rodents were forced to face demise already but at the same time, he felt mercy. After all, he was considered to be something as low as a rat before. This made him feel disgusted with himself.

He repeated the words but this time, it was no longer a whisper. "Filthy is what I am… and so are these rats." He smiled reluctantly. "You said it yourself, Sebastian," he said reticently. "That I am filthy… that I would defile your precious Ciel." Sebastian kept his face void of emotion.

Disgusted by the awful sight in front of him, Alois finally turned around to face his new demon butler. With his arms folded against his chest, he studied Sebastian's face. "Who would have thought that what you said would become even more legit than it already was?" His shoulders started twitching as he snickered. "It must have been sad for you to witness Ciel turn into an entity like you," he remarked as he tilted his head at Sebastian, sounding compassionate. "If it weren't for me, you would have gotten what you think you deserve already."

He walked closer to Sebastian, pulled his necktie and looked into his crimson eyes. "But don't worry... I know how it feels to be played with… to be…" His eyes fell on the floor, "abandoned." Sebastian stared down at Alois, perplexed by his action. However, he still maintained his composure. "One can't simply easily forgive... one can't simply forget the past. The poignant memory of being betrayed by someone who was so precious to me… it still lingers at the back of my mind." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Sebastian's chest.

A smirk grew on Sebastian's face. "What do you desire?" he whispered gently to Alois.

Alois' grip on Sebestian's necktie tightened. "There's only one thing I want and that is..." he paused, opened his eyes and through gritted teeth he continued, "revenge."

.

.

_Three days earlier, feet splashed hard on the muddy puddles, dark droplets soared into the sky as Sebastian came running through the woods in accurate speed. Alois awoke in the woods and he found himself resting under a tree. He reached for the wound on his stomached that was still bleeding, staining his forest green vest. He heard the growling wolf and smiled at it, smiled at his imminent demise, accepting the fact that he will soon die and be eaten by this beast. He closed his eyes and anticipated the wolf to attack him. The growl became louder but it suddenly halted. He heard a loud thud on the forest ground. His eyes gradually opened and saw a shadow of someone familiar on the ground. He lifted his eyes and they came in contact with Sebastian's. "Se… bastian?" he mewled, unable to speak properly because of the pain stinging in him_

"_You looked like a lamb with those eyes that showed acquiescent to death," Sebastian remarked. "You just came back to life and you want to be dead again?"_

"_What… what are you talking about?" He averted his eyes away from Sebastian. He honestly didn't know why he was alive again or why he was back to that place._

"_I believe Hannah Anafeloz sacrificed herself."_

_Alois' eyes widened. A gasp escaped his mouth. He quickly returned his glance to Sebastian. "You mean…"_

_Sebastian simply nodded and knelt in front of Alois. "Demons don't easily die, Alois. But Miss Hannah sacrificed herself to let you live again… to let you start all over again."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Alois snapped as his eyes twitched because of the pain. He clutched his wound. "More importantly, why are you here? Don't you have to take care of Ciel? Your demon master? Oh, that's right. He's a demon already. What's the point in serving him, Sebastian? You can no longer eat his soul." He smiled and chuckled despite the swirling pain in him. Suddenly, he spat out blood. He pressed down his other hand on the ground to prevent him from collapsing. "Are you just going to stay there and watch me suffer too like Claude?"_

_Sebastian gawked at the mention of Claude's name. He thought, "what did this child feel when he was only watched by his supposed to be loyal butler when he was dying?" He was stunned by the thought. Sebastian was a demon butler with great fidelity and it somehow saddened him to remember what Claude did to his master. "This child," he thought. "He fell in love with a mere butler." He smiled at Alois. "Perhaps he's not that filthy after all." _

_Alois fainted on Sebastian's lap._

_._

_._

"And whom shall I kill to give you that?"

"Who else do you think it is, Sebastian? It is no other than the creature that I thought had an unwavering loyalty." He clutched Sebastian's chest. Sebastian could feel he was shivering. "The one who should burn in hell... Claude Faustus."

Sebastian nodded. "Understood."

"Good." He finally let go of Sebastian and turned away. "By the way, from now on, you must address me as your highness."

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "Yes, your highness."

"How nostalgic," Alois thought and smiled sadly as his eyes became droopy. "Sebastian, I'm getting sleepy already."

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "Just sleep in my arms," he lifted the boy up. "Tomorrow you`ll wake up in a warm bed,"

Alois' heart started doing pirouettes in his chest as he felt Sebastian's strong arms around his thin frame. He glanced away from him, breathed calmly and gradually fell asleep until they got back into the manor.

Sebastian smiled and placed him in his small bed, wondering what to do next.

Alois sensed his butler leave. For a while, he turned to his side, clutched his pillow and savored the softness and warmth of his bed. He wasn't completely asleep yet, especially not after he heard the thunder outside that woke him up. He figured Sebastian might be sleeping already since there was nothing else to do for the night. "Speaking of Sebastian," he thought. "It's quite unbelievable that he made a contract with me." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I guess we're almost even now... Ciel." He finally fell into deep slumber.

Sebastian watched him as he slept, not requiring as much sleep as another human.

Mylene, Bart and Finny were waiting in the corridors outside Alois' room. Sebastian came out and gave them an admonishing look. "We're sorry but it's been bothering us, Sebastian," Bart whispered. The other two nodded in agreement. "Are you sure with this?" Mylene said, referring to Sebastian making Alois' his new master.

Sebastian nodded uninterested. "Yes, yes, of course I am," he waved them off. "If you don`t want him as your master; leave. I can do your jobs,"

The three servants flinched and shrieked frantically as they somehow clang to Sebastian. "We can't! We can't leave you Sebastian!" Mylene's voice was no longer a whisper, making Sebastian twitch. He shushed them and they immediately covered their mouths as they remembered Alois was already asleep.

"We don't know where else we'll go," Bart said.

"Yeah, Sebastian, we'd rather stay here even though it's not Master Ciel who we'll be serving already," said Finny as he looked up at Sebastian with innocent eyes.

Everyone glanced at Finny.

"Finny, I thought I told you to not mention that name anymore," Bart whispered to him, afraid of offending Sebastian. The butler just smiled and said it's alright. He finally walked away with the candelabrum in his hands, leaving the threesome alone in the dark.

"I guess..." Mylene started, "… we'll have just have to bear with this."

.

.

Sebastian walked to the kitchen, making tea for his new master, still with the fake smile upon his face. How dared that fool mention Ciel`s name?

The sun had finally risen. Its brightness almost lit up Alois' room through the large lavender curtains. Slowly, Alois woke up, sat on his bed, gently rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

Sebastian walked over to him with newly made tea. "Here you go, your highness,"

Alois pushed away his violet comforter and sat at the edge of his bed. He smiled up at Sebastian and took the cup and started drinking the tea, its steam tickling his nose.

Sebastian smiled fondly. "Anything else you wish?" he said, finding the boy`s clothes

"Just a decent breakfast for now," he said as Sebastian began to dress him up. "And maybe we could stroll around downtown later."

.

.

"I wonder why Claude couldn't smile like you," Alois said as he looked down at Sebastian who was now buttoning up his forest green vest. He was finally dressed up and ready to go but he flopped down on his bed and gazed at the ceiling for a while. He narrowed his eyes. "Claude... I still can't believe he murdered me... betrayed me. But you, Sebastian..." He sat straight on his bed again and looked up at his butler. "You wouldn't do such a thing, would you?"

"Of course not," Sebastian said. "Neither do I lie. your mark is in your eye now, you know that? it means our contract is stronger."

Alois' head dipped a bit. He placed a hand on his right eye as he smiled at Sebastian's words. "Really now…? I guess I'll have to get an eye patch." He chuckled. "All the more reason for us to go to downtown!" He stood up, stretched his arms then started walking towards the door. "Sebastian, prepare the carriage while I eat breakfast."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Understood," he said. "Your breakfast is downstairs, your highness."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hi there! Sita here. This story is actually the remake of the one I published last August 9, 2012. The truth is, this is actually a roleplay but I changed a lot of things since it's a fanfiction now. After the italicized words or the flashback, the writers there already both me and Meow (or Randonminoes from Tumblr). If you want to see the old version of this, just ask me but I suggest that you shouldn't bother because the old one was kind of rushed! I don't normally ship Sebastian and Alois but hey, it's not bad to try something new, right? Thanks for reading. A review will be very much appreciated.


	2. Unexpected Meet

Silence dominated in the huge dining room and only the clanging of utensils broke it. Alois was almost done eating his breakfast -bacon, sausages, toasted bread and a cup of tea. Mylene came to his side and refilled his cup but unfortunately, her hands were trembling. She accidentally spilled some of the tea on the clothed table and she began panicking. Alois sneered at this.

"You're even more pathetic than Hannah," he remarked coldly. Mylene bowed and apologized frantically. As she lowered her head, Alois swiftly took off her glasses. "This should get replaced." Mylene was about to protest, about to say that she doesn't want it to be replaced because Ciel gave it to her but she stopped when Sebastian waltzed in.

Sebastian looked at her with an empty gaze. "Leave," he said simply. Though he was not her master, he was superior, and by his words she walked out, though a bit startled. He cleaned the little drops spilled with a handkerchief. "Is everything okay, your highness?"

Alois rested his head on the palm of his hand as he watched Sebastian clean the table. "Yes, everything's okay," he said calmly. "But I was wondering, Sebastian." He gazed at Mylene's glasses that were in his other hand. "These glasses... did Mylene get them herself?"

"No, my previous master got them for her," he said simply, still cleaning.

Alois glared and closed his eyes. "I see," he said through gritted teeth as he crushed the glasses in his hand, not caring if his hand would bleed. "We'll get Mylene new glasses." He pushed down his other hand on the table and stood up.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, your highness," he frowned. "Your hand is bleeding; do you want me to get it fixed for you?"

"Ugh," Alois uttered as he flinched and gazed at Sebastian for a few seconds. "Sure," he said coyly and held out his hand. He was planning to take care of it himself and just order Sebastian to throw the debris of the broken glasses.

Sebastian found a cloth, added water and cleaned his wound.

Alois sat on the chair again and watched Sebastian as he treated his wound. "Have you eaten already?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "But I do not need much to eat, your highness," he smiled and wrapped the bandage around Alois' hand.

"Oh," Alois replied rather quickly. His eyes twitched as he felt the bandage tighten around his hand. "That should be enough." He stood up and held Sebastian's hand, his face beaming. "Come on, it's time to go."

Sebastian nodded and bowed. "Do you want me to follow you, your highness?"

"No, I want you to get my long plum purple frock coat. I'll be waiting in the carriage."

Sebastian nodded and bowed before he disappeared to find the cloak, back with it under a minute later

Alois rose from his seat when he spotted Sebastian walking towards the carriage already. He opened the door and smiled mischievously at his butler. "I'm surprised you were able to find it in less than a minute," he said and chuckled a bit. "I should try hiding it better next time," he whispered to himself. He spread out his arms as he let Sebastian put the cloak on him.

Sebastian heard what the boy said but pretended he didn`t. He chuckled. "As you wish, your highness."

.

.

Alois, unusually, sat in silence for almost thirty minutes already, just watching the green mountains outside that screams of boredom. Sebastian could clearly see that he was deep in thoughts. "Are we there yet?" he asked wearily without looking at Sebastian, sounding impatient.

Sebastian smiled. "Soon, your highness, be patient,"

Alois sighed. "Fine," he said. "But it's getting boring around." He stood up and sat beside Sebastian. "Would you be interested in hearing a short story?"

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "Will you be the one to tell it, your highness?"

Alois grinned as soon as Sebastian said yes. "Yes, I'll be the one to tell it. Have you heard of the story about the poor man and the magical cup already?"

Sebastian frowned. "No, I believe I have not," he said, impossible to tell if it was a lie or not.

"Then that's great!" Alois said and giggled. "Anyway, reading's one of my hobbies when I'm totally bored so one day I opted to read a novel and I read a dark tale about this man who found a magical cup and learned that if he wept into it, his tears turned into pearls. Despite that he was a poor man, he was always cheerful and he rarely shed a tear. So he tried finding ways to make himself sad so that his tears could make him rich. As the pearls piled up," he paused for a few seconds," so did his greed grow." He glanced at Sebastian with a smile. "What do you think happened, Sebastian?"

Sebastian frowned, wanting to please the young lord. "I am not sure, your highness, tell me,"

Alois glared at Sebastian, frowned, not because he was disappointed but because he did not want to see Sebastian unhappy. He reached for his cheeks and stretched them, forcing Sebastian to smile. "Come on, Sebastian," he said. "I had enough of such expression like that displayed by Claude before." He let go of his cheeks and sat properly beside Sebastian again. "So anyway, the story ended with the man sitting on a mountain of pearls with a knife in his hand." He closed his eyes. "He was weeping helplessly into the cup with his beloved wife's slain body in his arms."

Sebastian frowned. "What a horrible story,"

Alois managed to put up a smile. "Indeed it is and somehow I see myself in that greedy man."

Sebastian frowned and shook his head. "You are not that greedy, my Lord."

"Maybe... but you see... like the poor guy, I wasn't also rich, I did not know where my parents were really are and all I got was my brother. I wanted all the people in the village to be annihilated because of how they treated us, looked down on us like we were even lower than trash. To my surprise, my wish came true but the consequence... let's say the exchange was that... I lost the most important person in my life," he stared at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. He smiled sadly. "Just like the man in the story."

Sebastian nodded, not knowing what to say.

Alois heard the horses' whine and felt the carriage halt. "Well, I guess we're here now." He stepped out onto the asphalt ground and turned to Sebastian. "We still have a few hours before noon so help me find eyeglasses for Mylene, alright? I'll be looking for an eyepatch."

"Yes, your highness."

.

.

"Here you go, young earl," the doctor said as he gave Alois a black eye patch. "I'll ask you again... are you sure you wouldn't want me to check what's wrong with your right eye?"

Alois shook his head and smiled, his right hand covered his right eye while his left hand took the eye patch from the doctor. "I can still see clearly," he said. "That's all that matters."

The doctor gave Alois one last quizzical look then he finally smiled and turned away. "Very well then. Do come again." Alois stood up, put on his coat and held the doorknob of the office' door.

"I will. Thank you, doctor!"

.

.

Meanwhile, at a glasses shop, Claude was already at the counter when he noticed Sebastian behind him. He was a bit shocked to see him there but he didn't try to show it. "So we meet again," Claude prosaically whispered. "What brings you here, Michaelis?"

"My young master told me to go here," he answered simply, only smiling as usual, not showing any real feeling. "What about you? Got yourself a new soul?"

"Apparently, I'm here to buy new glasses," Claude said without looking back. "And I guess you're here to buy one too for a coworker."

Sebastian looked at him uninterested. "Who are you working for now?"

"I suppose you remember the battle we had? None of us got Ciel Phantomhive's soul so unfortunately, I didn't get any new soul. His fiancé is my new master now. How about you?"

"Mr. Alois Trancy, naturally," Sebastian answered simply, finding the other naive to think that his new master would voluntarily walk into the next life without revenge.

Claude's eyes widened slightly and he finally looked back at Sebastian. "Alois... Trancy?" he whispered, still shocked. "Impossible. He already..." Before Claude could finish his sentence, the front door of the store opened and he saw Alois coming in with his arms wrapped around a paper bag and his right eye was covered with an eyepatch already.

The young earl didn't notice Claude right away for he was too excited to show what his butler what he got. "Sebastian!" he shouted as he ran towards him. He looked up and smiled at Sebastian as he showed the bag of the bloody-looking apples. "Look what I got. Red apples."

Sebastian smiled. "How wonderful, your highness,"

The smile on Alois' face faded when he saw the man in front of Sebastian. He gaped and absent-mindedly dropped the paper bag. Some of the apples rolled down on the floor. "Sebastian, wh-what's he doing here?" he said as he tugged on Sebastian's sleeve, his voice shaking.

Sebastian swiftly picked the apples up again, making sure they weren't harmed. "He is just here to 'buy new glasses'"

Alois stepped back a few times, his eyes still locked on Claude who just gave him a blank expression as usual. Finally, he smiled and said, "I see" then greeted Claude a good morning, as if nothing terrible happened in the past between them. He was able to smirk slightly. "It's been a long time, Mr. Faustus."

Sebastian bowed to the other demon, before turning to his new master. "Shall we go, your highness?"

Alois looked away for a bit. "Yeah... let's go," he finally said, turned around and started walking out of the store, followed by Sebastian. The chimes at the front door rang as they opened the door.

Sebastian looked at his master. "I am sorry if that was uncomfortable for you my lord,"

"No, it was alright," he smiled at Sebastian as they were walking on the subway already. He returned his glance to the ground. "Atleast now I have the surety that that bastard's still alive. It's almost noon. Maybe we should just eat at a restaurant for now..." He began glancing around.

Sebastian smiled. "We could get Italian for you, my lord?" he said, forgetting that his new master was addressed differently.

"That would be splendid!" He said then grinned. "Good idea, Sebastian. There's an Italian restaurant just near here. Come on." He held Sebastian's hand and started leading them. "Oh and I've noticed you stopped calling me your highness. I wonder what kind of punishment I should give you..." he said without looking back at Sebastian.

Sebastian just smiled and followed his master.

They were already at an Italian restaurant. He sat on a comfy seat near the huge glass window, picked up the menu and started scanning it. "I'll just have Lasagna and Limoncello," he said. "What about you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled. "I do not eat, your highness," he replied

"Oh." He tilted his head and rested it on his palm. "You should atleast get a drink though." He paused and looked at Sebastian. "That reminds me... where are Mey-Rin's new glasses? I was too shocked a while ago, I forgot to ask earlier."

Sebastian smiled and handed him them, not knew ones, but a pair he always had lying around in his pocket; used to her breaking stuff

Alois took the glasses from Sebastian. "This will do." He smiled. "Say… I heard Mey-Rin's more serious when she's not wearing glasses." His eyes narrowed. "But that wouldn't be fun now, would it?" The waiter finally came to his side and asked for his order. He returned the glasses to Sebastian and conversed with the waiter.

Sebastian ordered himself red wine, thought he didn`t really need anything to drink to survive

The waiter said his thanks after getting their orders then he walked away. "I'm glad you ordered something," Alois said and smiled. "It's quite uncomfortable if I'll be eating while you're just going to sit there and watch... but it's not like I'm not used to that sort of situation yet."

Sebastian smiled. "I do whatever you wish, your highness,"

Alois smiled with satisfaction. "Then do whatever it takes to keep me safe... because I don't plan to live this second life peacefully," he said then started eating.

.

.

Claude have arrived at his Elizabeth's bedroom and told her that Alois is back to life, that he is the new master of Sebastian. Ever since Lizzie found out that Ciel became a demon, she grew a hatred for Alois and was pleased to know he was alive again. She was still the usual Lizzie, cheerful and bratty but she developed a dark side. She smiled at Claude. "Thank you for telling me," she said to Claude who then bowed his head and left the room. Lizzie took out a letter opener and pierced the picture of Alois on her table as darkness surrounded her. Emerald eyes glowed in the dark.

.

.

It was already afternoon when Alois and Sebastian left downtown to be on their way back to the manor. He was automatically greeted by his servants as soon as they faced each other after jumping off the carriage. He smiled. "Sebastian, give Mey-Rin her glasses," he said as he walked through them. "I'll be in my room."

Sebastian nodded and did as he was asked. "Anything else, your highness?"

"Just prepare the afternoon tea. I'd love to have it at the patio." He disappeared into the manor.

He smiled. "Yes, your highness."

Alois rushed to his bedroom as soon as he entered the manor. He abruptly flung open the door, shut it hard behind him and he rested his back on it for a while before staggering his way to his dresser with a mirror. He pushed down his hands on the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror, still panting from all that running.

"Those piercing eyes..." he whispered."Those piercing golden eyes... they're still the same as before... I finally saw them again." He smiled, closed his eyes and faced down. "But as expected... they no longer long for me anymore."

Sebastian prepared tea for his master, knowing he wouldn`t want to speak to him right now.

Alois came into the kitchen with a fiddle in his hand. "Sebastian," he called out and smiled then looked down at the violin as he walked over to Sebastian's side. "I found this in the music room and I was wondering if you can play it."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course I can, your highness,"

Alois' face brightened up. "R-really?" he asked excitedly. "I wish I could hear you play."

Sebastian smiled and held out his hand. "Well you can, if you hand me the violin?"

"Here," Alois said as he handed over the fiddle to Sebastian. "But wouldn't it be nice if you play outside? I'll be having tea already anyway." He smiled.

The butler just acquiesced by a mere nod.

Alois was already drinking a cup of tea at the patio whilst Sebastian started playing the violin for him. He was speechless at how good he was. When Sebastian was done, Alois stood up, clapped his hands and shouted, "Olé! Magnificent, Sebastian. You should play more often."

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "That was very kind of you my lord. Thank you."

.

.

Suddenly, Mey-Rin came rushing out of the manor. "Young master...!" she shouted. Alois glared and turned around. "What is it, Mey-Rin?" he asked coyly. Mey-Rin held her knees and tried to catch her breath for a few seconds.

"Lady Elizabeth called," Mey-Rin said between pants.

Alois raised an eyebrow. "Lizzy? What for?" he said.

"She said she wanted to meet you."

Alois eyes' widened. A smirk gradually formed on his face. "Oh then why are you in such a hassle, Mey-Rin? Relax for a bit, will you?" His eyes narrowed in concern. "You're going to keep on breaking stuff when you act like that, right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. "Indeed, your highness," he smiled and looked at the boy. "I am able to arrange a marriage between the two of you if you wish, you and ms Elizabeth, that is,"

"Ugh," Alois uttered in surprise as he flinched and started blushing. He covered his lower face with his hand and looked away. "That wouldn't be necessary, Sebastian," he managed to say. Mey-Rin gave him a quizzical look then he sat back on his seat. "And besides... being in a relationship with that annoying ex-fiancé of Ciel would be the last thing on my mind. Still..." he smiled at Mey-Rin. "Do call her and tell her I'd like to meet her too... tomorrow here if she would like." Mey-Rin bowed her head and said, "yes, master," then scurried away, leaving Alois alone with Sebastian again. He sighed in relief. "Glad that was over."

Sebastian frowned. "And why is that?"

Alois took one last sip of his tea before responding. "Because you see, Sebastian, it is impossible for Elizabeth to like me... especially after Ciel turned into a demon because of me," he laughed, "which is most likely why I was surprised to hear that she wanted to see me." He stood up and looked at Sebastian. "Well, whatever happens, keep an eye on her when she comes here to visit tomorrow. I know you're comrades but I believe you shouldn't trust her that much anymore." He smiled then started walking away.

Sebastian nodded, not really caring for the living human race the least, only their souls. He smiled. "Yes, your highness,"

Alois went to the game room, set up the chess board and started playing alone until night came. He moved one white pawn two squares ahead from its starting square. "And so the match begins," he whispered and smirked.

Sebastian walked into the room with tea and brownies. "Here you go, my lord,"

"Just put it there on the table," he said, looking at the chess board, trying to figure out where he would place a black pawn. He smirked as he placed it exactly in front of the white pawn with close proximity. "Look, Sebastian. From now on these white chess pieces will represent Elizabeth and her comrades while the black pieces will be us, ofcourse. I would appreciate it if this chessboard wouldn't be moved by anyone other than me until I'm done playing with it." He stood up, picked up a brownie from the table and ate it happily.

Sebastian frowned. "Why should i have let anyone be near your things?"

"I know you wouldn't." He smiled. "It's the other servants I'm worried about. The chance of one of them coming in here and accidentally fling that chessboard isn't slim."

Sebastian smiled fondly. "You must had a really bad time with your previous servant. I would never let anyone like that go near your things. I am the only one allowed in your room, you know,"

Alois stared at Sebastian for a while, astonished. He wasn't the kind of person who would trust people so easily, especially when he have already encountered people who's been dishonest and fake with him. But the look in Sebastian's eyes reassured him. He looked away. "Claude, Hannah and the triplets," he said calmly. "They were almost perfect, almost flawless." He gritted his teeth. "I hated it." He held his forehead, digging his fingers into his hair, looking slightly frustrated. "So I'm quite surprised by the servants here. You're all so opposite." He smiled at Sebastian. "Anyway, do fill the bath tub with hot water now."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Am I opposite too?" he asked.

Alois chuckled. "Of course you are, in terms of personality atleast," he said as he started dragging Sebastian out of the room. "You wouldn't consider yourself similar to Claude now, would you?"

"Of course not. But you saying their working standards are as close to perfect, I could shamelessly say that mine is too."

Alois' eyes narrowed. "Humble and proud at the same time," he said. "But needless to say, you're quite right, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your highness."

.

.

"Sebastian, what do you think will happen if Elizabeth does really come here tomorrow?" Alois said, popping bubbles that floated on the surface of the hot water. They were already in the bathroom.

Sebastian was washing his master's back. "I am not sure. Why?"

"Why? Because if Elizabeth comes here, that means Claude will be here too." He smiled as he started scrubbing his arm. "Wouldn't that be a perfect chance to initiate my plan?"

Sebastian nodded. "Indeed it would, your highness."

"I have to get rid of Elizabeth first though." He closed his eyes and whispered, "how cumbersome," before standing up and putting his hand on his hip. "Well, that settles it! Tomorrow, we shall show how much they're welcome here! And maybe..." He looked at Sebastian. "... Maybe I'll reconsider that marriage you were talking about." He glared and looked away. "But then again, of all people... why did it have to be her?"

Sebastian smiled. "I could just kill them both and end that, you know?"

Alois laughed. "You're speaking as if it's so easy."

Sebastian wrapped the boy in his white towel.

"But, of course, I wouldn't doubt that you could accomplish what you just said," Alois continued. "I only fear of what the people might do if they find out Lizzy's dead already. People would easily suspect that the killer would be one of us here." He chuckled. "Unless there's another way." He started walking towards the door. He stopped and looked back. "There's a need for strategy, even just a simple one. I already made up my mind, Sebastian. Tomorrow, I shall ask for Lady Elizabath's hand, make her forget about her hatred." He chuckled. "Then I'd let you kill her... along with his despicable butler."

Sebastian smirked at the plan. He placed his hand on his chest, closed his eyes and bowed slightly. "Yes…" he opened his eyes that glowed in crimson," … your highness."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is quite long, eh? I hope that makes up for being on hiatus. Anyway, this chapter still composes of Meow's and my writing. And I still did Alois part… and the othe rcharacters'… while Meow's just the same, she still did Sebby. (By the way, the story Alois told Sebastian was a short story from a novel called The Kite Runner.)


	3. Memory Renewal

Alois have already gone to sleep at ten thirty after Sebastian blew off the candelabra, bid him goodnight and proceeded to the kitchen to help the other servants clean. An hour later, Sebastian and the other servants heard a scream from upstairs that stopped them from doing their job.

"It's the young master!" Mei-Rin exclaimed as she absent-mindedly dropped the broomstick,shocked.

Sebastian looked away. "I'll go see what's wrong," he said. "Do continue your jobs without me. I'll be back if the young master's alright already."

Mei-Rin, Finny and Baldroy just nodded, honestly wanting to come with Sebastian but couldn't utter a single word about it. They just stood there, watched the butler disappear.

"What do you think happened?" Baldroy asked, breaking the silence between them who were left in the kitchen.

"The young master probably woke up from a bad dream," Mei-Rin said, frowning.

"You're really concerned for him?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's kind of written all over your face."

"Well," Mei-Rin started poking her fingers together and faced down, "he does seem cute and compare to Ciel, he's more outgoing and I've seen him appreciating Sebastian in a way that Ciel doesn't."

Baldroy just stared at Mei-Rin. "I see," he said then uncrossed his arms and walked over to the sink. "Anyway, let's get back to work before Sebastian comes here and scold us for not continuing yet."

Mei-Rin and Finny nodded behind him.

.

.

Sebastian knocked on Alois' door. Silence was the only response. He could hear the small sobs of Alois inside the room though. He turned the doorknob. "Danna-sama, are you all..." Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Alois sitting up on his bed, surrounded by darkness, hugging himself with a thick blanket over his lap. Sebastian walked in with the same candelabra he brought before in his hand. "Your highness, is something the matter?

Alois slowly showed his face, but did not look at Sebastian. The tears in his eyes glistened as the golden light reflected on them.

"Sebastian..." Alois croaked, his throat feeling dry. It was as if something was clogging it. Perhaps he was just too afraid to speak. "I just had a bad dream, that's all," he managed to say."

"Would you tell me what dream it was, your highness?" He looked down at the boy with a concerned face. "Maybe I can help you forget about it."

Alois shook his head. "No," he said sternly. "Telling it to you would be futile."

"How may I help you then if you don't tell me what you've seen, your highness?"

The young earl rested his forehead on the surface of the pillow he was holding tight. "Stay with me," he whispered swiftly. Sebastian looked at him with a slightly confused look, patiently stood there to listen his master's concern. "Don't be someone like Joseph and interpret my dream," he said. "There will be no need of that." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Just stay," he whispered once again, but this time in a softer voice.

Sebastian blew off the candles as the moonlight illuminated the room. He sat beside Alois, exactly in front of him, without a minute too soon. Alois raised his head and stared at Sebastian's smiling face, wondering why he was smiling. Tears were still at the corner of his eyes. Sebastian took the white handkerchief from his breast pocket and gently wiped Alois' tears.

Alois just sat there, let Sebastian do as he pleased without words spewing out of his mouth for he was too surprised... too surprised of what he was doing. It had been a long time since someone last wiped his tears. He felt frozed on the bed yet warm at the same time.

Before Sebastian could take off his hand from his master's face, Alois grabbed hid hand and slowly took off the glove. He closed his eyes as he placed Sebastian's palm on his cheek, savoring its warmth. "You're so warm, Sebastian," he said with a smile. "Just the way I like it."

Sebastian's smile returned to his face, admiring the young boy for his passion and sweet smile. For some reasons, he reminded him of Ciel but he realized they have a _lot _differences. And at that point, he had to admit to himself... that he was falling in love with the blonde, for he was more complex, more intense, cheerful, emotional and unpredictable. He began to understand now why Claude Faustus was so attracted to Alois.

"Master," he said.

Alois opened his eyes and he looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes, the color of eyes he hate. It made him frown.

"It's already late. As your butler, I'm inclined to take responisbility in getting you enough rest."

Alois looked away but he was still holding Sebastian's hand close to his face. "But as your master, Sebastian, I order you to make me forget about my dream so I could sleep peacefully," he retorted.

"Make you forget your dream?" Sebastian said in his mind as he stared at Alois. "What is this child thinking?" A smile tugged on his lips. "And how shall it be done, your highness? Should I get some sleeping pills for you?" He totally asked the questions that he didn't intend to ask. He had a better idea... and he knew Alois would thoroughly enjoy it.

"Anything but that, Sebastian," Alois said, glaring.

Sebastian moved his hand away from Alois cheek. He gently caressed Alois' neck with it. Alois freezed and involuntarily widened his eyes at Sebastian. His glare totally faded at the sudden action. Sebastian neared his face to Alois and he gently whispered to his ear, "Then we shall go with plan B, your highness."

Alois narrowed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's warm breath on his ear, making his body twitch and blood go high. "What are you talk—"

Before Alois could finish his sentence, Sebastian already started planting soft kisses on his smooth skin that smelled like lavender.

"Se... Sebastian..." Alois stuttered nervously. He knew what was going to happen, he wasn't just sure if he could manage to adjust to the change... the change of person who will be taming him tonight. Before, it was only the former Trancy head who have defiled him. He could still remember those disgusting nights that made him hate himself. But it was the only way he could take the position as the long lost son of the former Trancy head. By what Sebastian was doing to him, it reminded him of those nights... those trecherous nights that haunt him even his sleep... and it had always been his nightmare.

"Sebastian..." Alois whispered once more, rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and gazed at the ceiling as Sebastian proceeded to nibble his neck until he reached his jawline. Alois' mouth slightly opened as a tear escaped from his right eye where his contract was. The tear rolled down on his face until it reached Sebastian's lips. Sebastian gently licked the tear away. Alois squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Sebastian tightly, almost clawing his back. "I want to tell you about my dream now," he said.

"No need for that, your highness. I know about it already."

Alois raised an eyebrow. "How did you?" he asked in a demanding voice.

Sebastian smiled at Alois. He always loved it when he gets confused and bossy. "I just know," he simply said. "So that's why I decided to renew the memory."

"Ugh," Alois uttered and said, "renew the memory? You mean..."

"It is as you think," Sebastian said and dug his fingers into Alois fluffy hair as he proceeded to nibble on his right ear, ticking Alois.

A light grunt escaped from Alois mouth. "Stop teasing me already," he said through gritted teeth. He pulled Sebastian's necktie, took it off and threw it on the ragged floor. He then started taking off the rest of his clothes, receiving a smirk from Sebastian. "Make this one hell of a night, Sebastian," He unbuttoned the last button on Sebastian's white sleeves. "Replace the bad memory of those dreadful nights that all seemed to be the same."

Sebastian helped Alois take off his white sleeves. He lay it aside, ufolded. Suddenly, he held Alois' shoulders. He pushed down the young earl on the bed, making his black locks dangle as he looked down at his aquamarine eyes, staring into his with both nervouness and longing. "Yes, your highness," he said as he smiled down at Alois and gradually locked their lips together, exploring each other's mouth inch by inch, savoring their taste. Their tongues fought for dominance like a fencing game. Sebastian found it unfair that he was the only one half undressed and so during the process of kissing the young boy, he also started undressing him. Alois didn't seem to mind, he was too preoccupied with their passionate kissing, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck for support. He didn't even mind being encompassed by darkness already for he felt secure in Sebastian's firm yet gentle arms.

_This shouldn't be happening._

A voice whispered in Alois's head. "That's right, this shouldn't be happening," Alois thought as bulbous cold sweat ran down his face. He was already clutching the bed sheet and squeezing his eyes shut each time Sebastian thrusted his member into him. Despite the small pain that lingered in him, he managed to smile at the pleasure. "Sebas...tian..."

"Your highness?" Sebastian said without halting at he was doing. His hands still held Alois' hips tightly.

He closed his eyes. "Faster."

Sebastian smiled. "Certainly."

Alois tried to remember how _it_ felt before with the former Trancy head. He smiled at the thought that the old geezer was too lucky to abuse someone like him. He finally decided to forget everything... every second of that night already as Sebastian came to him even faster, making him moan and beg for more. They both could no longer distinguish who was really the master and servant now. One thing they were sure about that time was that they were trying to get a common goal... to make the butterfly forget some memories.

"This shouldn't be happening," Alois repeated to himself.

.

.

"I came back to life, first thought about using Sebastian to make Claude jealous and come back to me but now... why is it suddenly changing?" Alois thought right after opening his eyes to the bright sunlight coming from the window. He found himself on top of Sebastian's chest. He slowly looked up at Sebastian as he held his chest, a tired smile plastered on his face.

Sebastian's chin was resting on Alois head. He gently opened his eyes and found Alois starting up at him. He closed his eyes and smiled back. "Good morning, your highness," he said.

Alois pushed down his hand on Sebastian's chest and looked at him with a beaming face. "It's time to get up, Sebastian. We don't want us to be unprepared for Lizzy's arrival now, do we?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed, your highness." He pushed away the blanket, got himself off the bed and started dressing himself. Later on, he also dressed up his young master.

Someone knocked on the door. Alois just sat on his bed and waited until Sebastian open the door and let the person in. It was Mei-Rin with with the morning tea. Alois smiled and jumped off from his bed. He walked over to Mei-Rin. Mei-Rin stepped back a bit nervously as Alois gave her a quizzical look. Sebastian sighed and took the tea cup, saucer and tea pot from Mei-Rin's hand. He placed it on the tablet and poured tea into the cup for Alois.

Alois sniffed the aroma of the tea. "What a pleasant smell." He faced Mei-Rin and said thank you with a smile.

Mei-Rin smiled hesitantly, bowed then disappeared from the room. She closed the door behind her and panted.

"What it is, Mei-Rin?" Finny asked. "What did you see?"

"Confirmed," Mei-Rin said after finally coming to a stop in panting. "I saw the bedsheets, Finny," she whispered. "They really slept together."

"Or more than that," Baldroy said as he walked past them.

"Don't say such distubing things!" Mei-Rin shouted at Baldroy.

Finny placed a hand on Mei-Rin's shoulder. "It's okay, Mei-Rin. You shouldn't be too surprised if... you know... they did it."

"I can't accept it!" Mei-Rin screamed at Finny, furious, for she had always a crush on Sebastian.

"What's with all the shouting?" Alois asked as he and Sebastian came out of the room. "Tone it down a bit, Mei-Rin. You make me ears bleed." He closed his eyes and walked ahead of Sebastian.

Sebastian turned around to face the two servants. He placed his index finger on his closed smiling lips, signalling the servants to stay quiet. Mei-Rin covered her mouth as her face reddened. She briskly slid back and started running away.

"Mei-Rin, wait up!" Finny said as he went after her.

"Sebastian?" Alois said as he turned around to look for Sebastian.

Still smiling, Sebastian caught with Alois and said, "I'm just here, your higness."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I have updated. Yes, I, because this chapter no longer composes of Meow's writing but solely mine already since we're done roleplaying (even though we're not really done yet, we just stopped). ~ I'm quite sorry for the wait! I want to say thank you to all the reviewers for all your lovely reviews. You're all so nice! Thanks for keeping on reading this and I hope you stay tune for more. ~ By the way, it was my first time to write a... lemon scene... so I apologize if it sucks. O_O


	4. The Foolest

"I'm telling you, Mei-Rin, Sebastian probably has forgotten about Ciel already!" Finny whispered, hugging his legs, sincerely looking into Mei-Rin's eyes being overshadowed by her bangs, hoping he can convince her.

"That's not what is at stake here!" Mei-Rin whispered back, almost shouting. "Sebastian was giving into guilty pleasure!"

Finny's mouth opened in surprise and disbelief. "No," his gaze fell upon the floor, "that cannot be!" He closed his eyes. "There must be some logical explanation behind it!"

"Behind what, Finnian?"

Mei-Rin and Finny shrieked as their hair bristled. They turned around and saw Sebastian lowering his body to see them, giving them a warm smile that they assumed to be fake. Apparently, Baldroy and Sebastian entered the kitchen only to find Mei-Rin and Finny whispering to each under the wooden table.

"N-n-n-nothing, Sebastian!" Finny said.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "It doesn't look like it's just nothing."

"We… we were just talking about something confidential!" Mei-Rin defended.

Finny nodded quick. "Yeah! Too confidential for you to know!"

Baldroy scratched his head. "What on earth-?"

Sebastian sighed. "Very well then. I wouldn't furthur question it. Besides…" He smiled then stood up. "I know about it already."

"Huh?" Mei-Rin and Finny said in unison.

"Just so you know, what I did last night was a compliance to our young master's order," Sebastian started to explain. "He may have not have said it specifically, but I could tell the desire of his heart."

"Desire of his heart?" Baldroy said, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Sebastian quizzically.

"Our master wanted to forget a memory… a memory that always haunted him at night. What we did last night was something for him to remember instead of that horrible memory he always had."

Finny and Mei-Rin finally came out of the table.

"But how can you be so sure that he have really forgotten about that memory already?" asked Mei-Rin.

"I get it now," said Baldroy. "Mei-Rin's right. Our young master was abused more than one night, Sebastian. He couldn't just easily forget about what happened to him."

"To tell you the truth, I am uncertain about it as well," Sebastian said, his smile fading as he gently closed his eyes. "But I guess we'll keep repeating what we've done until he forgets about it."

Finny and Mei-Rin froze.

"Just kidding." He smiled at them.

The three sighed in relief.

"Anyway, our cute little master wants pancakes for breakfast. Do prepare it for him." He spun around. "I'm going to see what he's doing in the garden."

"Okay!" Finny and Mei-Rin said enthusiastically as they threw one of their hands in the air.

Baldroy still looked serious. He averted his eyes away from the two and looked at Sebastian. "There's always a bit of truth behind every joke, Sebastian."

Sebastian halted.

"Will you still do it if the master asks for it?"

Sebastian was quiet for a few seconds. "I would do anything he asks." He turned his head a bit and smiled at Baldroy. "After all, he _is _my master. But I doubt he'll ever want it again."

"Why is that?"

"He seems to have left over feelings for his former butler."

"And does that bother to you?"

Sebastian closed his eyes. "Of course it does, Baldroy. But I am in no proper position to complain about it. I, too, still have feelings for my former master but as cliché it may sound, past is past. Alois is now who I am obligated to serve with full loyalty."

Baldroy smiled. "I always admired your fidelity, Sebastian."

Sebastian proceeded to walk out of the room.

.

.

.

Elizabeth looked up from the dining table upon hearing the telephone ring in the living room.

"I'll get it, my lady," said Claude. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"G-good morning, Mr. Faustus, this is Mei-Rin," the red-haired maid said on the end of the line, sounding a bit uneasy. Alois flinched on his chair as he overheard the mention of Claude's last name. He have dropped his small knife on the table. Sebastian immediately came to his side. "My master have agreed to seeing you and Elizabeth," Mei-Rin continued. "Three o'clock this afternoon, if you are available."

"Elizabeth-sama will be pleased to know. We'll be there at your given time." A small eccentric smile formed on his face.

.

.

.

Alois and Sebastian went out of the manor to greet Elizabeth and Claude. Claude stood infront of the carriage's door and raised his hand to the side. Elizabeth held his hand and stepped out.

"It's been a long time, Lizzy," said Alois, his face full of excitement. He and Claude completely ignored each other. He treated him like he wasn't even there. "Welcome to our manor."

Elizabeth smiled slightly, still having a hidden grudge on Alois. The teens started walking beside each other towards the mansion.

"How would you like to join me with a cup of jasmine tea?"

"That would be nice," said Elizabeth.

The two butlers were left at the front yard.

"I suppose you're both here to avenge my former master," Sebastian said as he watched Alois and Elizabeth walk away.

"We're only here to pay Alois a visit," Claude replied calmly. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you seem to be ignoring each other."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's avoiding me." Claude started

.

.

.

"How have you been doing, Alois?" asked Lizzy. They were already drinking at the patio.

"I've been doing great," Alois replied and took a sip from his cup. He put his hands together and smiled at Lizzy.

"That's good to know. I've been willing to ask something." She looked at her cup for a while, hoping she'll be able to ask her question without sounding rude.

"What is it?"

"Why did you… come back to life?"

Alois' smile faded as he gazed at Lizzy in surprise and then he looked away. "I came back for you."

Lizzy covered her mouth with her fist and giggled. "Was that supposed to be sweet?"

Alois closed his eyes and chuckled. "I guess you can say that." He stood up. "Come with me. I'll show you something."

The blondes walked through the garden of bluebells until they reached a small pond with a wooden bridge over it.

Lizzy stood in amaze at the bridge. "I haven't seen this before," she said.

"That's why I wanted to show it." Alois grinned. "I told Sebastian to get someone build it this morning."

"Is it okay to stand on it already?"

"Of course. Come, let's try it."

They both ran toward the bridge and stepped on it. Lizzy grasped the handrail of the bridge. She and Alois stood at the middle of the bridge and watched the sunset from afar.

"Waahhh! Amazing!" Lizzy said, resting her lower arms on the handrail and her eyes sparkling.

Alois smiled, not looking at Lizzy. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"And it would be even more beautiful to watch this with you near an ocean," he said as he faced her.

Lizzy turned to him with a quizzical look. "With… me?" she said in a little voice.

Alois nodded then abruptly held Lizzy's shoulders which made her flinch. "Lizzy… Ever since I met you, I was stunned by your shimmering emerald eyes, your beautiful soft hair and adorable heart-warming voice accompanied by your sweet smile that can lighten up even the saddest person in the world. You can say it was love at first sight, but Lizzy, it was more than that. I suddenly felt like the search is over because you were there standing right before me already. I hesitated to ask you for a dance. But as soon as I was dancing with you, I felt like I was the happiest _boy_in the world. Those few minutes were probably the best few minutes of my life." He faced down, covered one of his eyes with his hand, and gritted his teeth and thought, "Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this crap."

Overwhelmed by what Alois said, Lizzy just stood there like a statue, her hands were resting on her chest, and her eyes getting blurry with tears already.

Lizzy's smile faded as she put a hand on Alois' shoulder, her face written with worry. "Are you okay?"

Alois closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright, I just remembered something." He looked away. "How lucky he was to be cherished by you."

"He? You mean… Ciel? But he's gone now… And-and I still can't believe he turned into a demon."

"I know how painful it is, Lizzy." He walked closer to her, held her back and pulled her close." Lizzy began to sob. "But don't worry," Alois whispered softly. "I'm here for you now." Lizzy felt her body warm up with Alois' comforting voice and words. "Still... He wouldn't have been turned into a demon... If it wasn't for me." He started snickering.

Lizzy gasped as she pushed Alois' chest "You monster! So it _really _was you! How dare you do that to my fiancé!" She struggled to escape from his tight grasp. "You'll never get away with it! Let me go! Claude!"

"I'm here, my lady," Claude said nonchalantly.

Alois' laughter faded as he looked behind Lizzy and saw the butler. "Claude..." He said in a weak voice. Lizzy glanced up at him with a questioning look.

"Let go of her, Alois, or I'll have to do it myself," Claude commanded.

Alois took out a small knife from his pocket. "You'll have to do it yourself, Claude." He smirked. "But the closer you come, the deeper I'll cut her neck."

Lizzy could feel the blade on her neck already. She suddenly stopped from crying as her body was trembling in fear already.

"Alois... Stop this already please," Claude pleaded, but his voice didn't match his words. He seemed to be stoic as usual.

"Are you really going to kill me like how you killed Ciel?" Lizzy asked, her voice trembling.

"Shut up, you leech!" Alois shouted at her face. "You you shouldn't be upset over the death of that goddamn Ciel of yours! He never really loved you as much as you loved him! In fact, everyone is just like a chess piece to him! He only existed for revenge after his parents died! You were nothing more than just a hindrance to his plans! He just used you so that he would have a better image to the populace! He was a selfish brat, you got that? And even though I possessed him, he still wouldn't let me use his body! I only wanted to ask Claude something and I couldn't have done that without a body! Moreover, he killed me first! I wouldn't have died if he didn't leave me with a deep wound! Aren't these enough reasons that he's better off dead now? That he's better off as a demon already? He had everything he wanted... He already had his revenge." He closed his eyes, trying to squeeze out the tears from his eyes. "So why... Why do you still want him back? Is it because you want him to marry you? That's just pathetic. That's why I hate women. Some of you are so desperate to get married to someone someday because you honestly can't make it on your own already!"

"That's not true," Elizabeth mewled.  
"That's enough, Alois," said Claude.

"And you..." Alois shot an angry glance at Claude. "I can't believe you betrayed me, Claude. All the things you said... All those promises you made… Like you would never leave my side... Were they just some fucking sugar-coated lies? !"

Alois' tears gently streamed down on Lizzy's face. Somehow Lizzy felt sad for Alois. She slowly held Alois' back and pulled him to her. She smiled and said, "Love is like a rose. Despite its alluring beauty, it can hurt you. You haven't given up on him, haven't you, Alois? That's alright. Pain is never a good reason to let go of someone you love, because love without pain is definitely just a game. You have an amazing passion, Alois."

Alois and Claude were silenced, a warm summer afternoon wind passed by them.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from." Alois said as he pushed away Lizzy. The blonde fell to the wooden floor of the bridge.

Claude helped his master stand up. "Was that all you wanted to say?" He said.

Alois' head dipped as the knife fell from his hand. "Atleast say something, Claude."

"Thank you for inviting us here. We have to go now." He and Elizabeth started walking away but Elizabeth looked back and saw Alois fall to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands.

.

.

.

"Your highness..." Sebastian said softly, standing a meter away behind him.

"He didn't say anything, Sebastian. I... Wanted him to tell me something... Even just one sentence."

"Maybe he was too guilty to speak."

"He should have said something. I could have decided to kill him or not. But I'm afraid he didn't say anything... Because he doesn't care anymore, Sebastian."

"Maybe it's time to move on already, your highness."

Lizzy's words echoed in Alois' head. "_Pain is never a good reason to let go of someone you love_," he said to Sebastian. "That's what Lizzy told me."

"He always leaves me at the middle of giving up or holding on. It's so frustrating already… so frustrating that all I can do is just cry."

"She's both right and wrong, your highness. It's true that if you truly love someone, you're willing to stick with him through thick and thin but, when it's only you who's fighting for your relationship... Then it's worthless already. There should be teamwork between you and him. A relationship is usually a matter of give and take. You can't hold onto someone who doesn't have any interest in coming back to you anymore."

"I guess you're right, Sebastian." He slowly stood up and still didn't face Sebastian. "Can you do me favor?"

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest. "Anything for you."

"Kill Claude Faustus for me within this day."

Sebastian was silent for a few seconds. "Yes, your highness," he finally said. "I still have a few hours. I'll be leaving now."

Alois looked back. "Don't come home until you make him suffer."

"As you wish," Sebastian said and smiled as he wiped Alois' tears. Alois closed his eyes and when he opened them, Sebastian disappeared already. He picked up the knife and went back to the manor. He ate dinner in the large dining room with the three servants at his side.

"His eyes look swollen," said Finny. "Do you think he's been crying?"

Alois glared. He stood up and said in a cold voice, "I'm done. Prepare a bath for me." He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Elizabeth probably turned him down," Mei-Rin said, sounding worried.

.

.

.

Alois stormed into the game room and flipped off the chess board. He rested his back on the wall and gazed up at the chandelier above. "Claude… you fool…" he said under his sporadic heavy breathing. "But I am much more foolish… for always giving another chance." His memories of the past with Claude suddenly started replaying in his mind as he closed his eyes… both the good and bad. "You… you were always there even though I was rude to you… but you could have atleast shown me a bit of your affection if you truly cared for me… you were the only one I had and you betrayed me…" His back slid on the wall and he sat on the floor. "But I guess I deserved it."

Mei-Rin knocked on the door. "Young master, your bath is ready."

.

.

.

Mei-Rin helped Alois get undressed in the bath room.

"Leave me alone for a while, Mei-Rin," Alois said as soon as he was bold already, looking at the steaming water in the tub.

"But young master—" Mei-Rin started.

"Leave!"

Mei-Rin scurried out of the room and closed the door behind her. Alois held the edge of the tub and looked at his reflection for a while. Later he glanced at his black short on the floor and took out something.

.

.

.  
Meanwhile in Middleford's manor, Claude and Sebastian were clashing in battle. Elizabeth stayed at the side of the room, screaming at them, telling them to stop fighting. In the end, Claude was pinned down to the ground. He was bloody all over already while Sebastian only had a few scratches. The triplets were also knocked out.

"This is for the pain that you gave to my master," Sebastian said with a smile, looking down at Claude's bloody face. "Any last words again?" He pushed down the blade of a small sword on Claude's neck.

"Tell... Alois that I-"

_Riiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiing…_

The sound ruined the moment. It was as if everything paused.

Lizzy slowly stood up and picked up the phone, still shaking from the battle she witnessed in their mansion. Mei-Rin screamed on the phone. She dropped the phone and was left speechless for a moment.

"Lady Elizabeth, who was that?" Asked Sebby.

"M-Mei-Rin... Alois… he's… he's dying!"

Sebby and Claude looked at each other. "We'll continue this next time," Sebby said. He stood up and dashed off out of the house.

Claude was left on the floor.

"Claude... You might not be able to see Alois again..." Said Lizzy, starting to cry.

Claude's eye slightly widened.

.

.

.

Sebastian glanced to the side and saw Claude was catching up with him.

"I thought you didn't care about him already," Sebby said, mockingly.

"I wouldn't want to miss his second beautiful death," Claude retorted.  
"Tch," Sebastian uttered and focused on running back to the Phantomhive's manor.

.

.

.

Back in the Phantomhives's home, Mei-Rin was so relieved to see Sebastian come back but she was still panicking. "Sebastian… Alois…!"

"I know," was all Sebastian could say as he and Claude ran to the bathroom upstairs. Water was coming of the locked bathroom. Claude and Sebby slammed open the door. Their eyes widened. "Oh, God, no…" Sebastian whispered. They saw the knife on the floor. Blood was mixing with the water. Half of Alois' face was under the water already, his bloody right arm carelessly hanging at the side of the tub.

"Young master!" The three servants shouted, standing behind the two butlers.  
"Alois!" The butlers screamed as they both raced towards him. Sebastian scooped him up and pulled him out of the tub. Claude closed the faucet.

"Mei-Rin, call some doctors!"  
"Already did but there's a storm outside! It'll take long for them to arrive here!"  
Sebastian greeted his teeth.

"Put him down and give him a CPR," ordered Claude. "I'll treat his wound." Sebastian stared at him then finally followed him. He placed Alois' naked body on the tiled floor and started to perform CPR on him.

Deep inside, Claude was jealous to see Sebastian put his lips on his former master. He averted his eyes away from them. "He's running out of too much blood already," he thought. "Mei-Rin, get a mop," he ordered. "Finny and Baldroy, get the first aid kit."

Even though they hated Claude, the three servants followed him. Later, Alois started choking out water. He opened his eyes and vaguely saw the butlers' face, their head blocking the light on the ceiling.

"Sebastian… Claude…" Alois said weakly then he fell unconscious again.

* * *

A/N: Happy new year!


	5. Retribution

"_Why, Claude? Why did you kill me?"_

Alois couldn't take the question off of his mind until the day he had set Sebastian and Claude on a race to him and Ciel through a labyrinth. Apparently, he got his answer when he was able to ask Claude, but first there was a moment of hesitation before Claude revealed it to him. His answer made Alois' heart skip a beat. It provoked the burning sensation at the back of his throat. Alois didn't expect such a harsh answer from his butler. Tears trickled down his face as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"_You could have just lied to me, Claude."_

* * *

Claude entered the room with a cup of Keemun Black Tea and a plate of Praline Pear Danishes on a tray. He placed them on the coffee table near Alois' bed. Propped up on his bed, Alois was gazing at the large windows of the room, losing himself into the bright afternoon light. He noticed Claude coming inside by the corner of his eye but he didn't move an inch, not when Claude was the reason why he even attempted to commit suicide in the first place.

"It's the first day of spring," said Claude, breaking the silence of the room as he picked up the cup of tea from the tray and walked towards Alois. "Hopefully this Keemun Black Tea would soothe you. It's best for this season."

"Save your breath," Alois whispered bluntly, refusing to face Claude. "I don't want to take anything from you."

"Would you like me to call Sebastian then?" Claude replied calmly, staring down at Alois, a bit surprised by his coldness. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Normally, Alois would be happy to see him but lo, the blonde just kept locking his gaze on the window. Even though he looked composed, Claude could sense the volcano in him that is about to erupt.

"I don't get you at all, Claude," Alois said, ignoring Claude's question. "I thought you don't care about me anymore. But then you showed up last night and helped Sebastian in aiding me."

Claude expected Alois to ask him questions yet he wasn't quite ready for it. "Well…" he sat down at the edge of Alois' bed and placed the cup of tea on his lap. "Believe it or not, I was surprised myself. As soon as I heard you were in trouble, I had the strange feeling to rush over here and rescue you. " He looked at his reflection on the black. "Alois… I… I didn't want to lose you for the second time around." He turned his head to look at Alois but before he could even take a good look at him, Alois slapped his face as hard as he could. His glasses fell on his lap and the tea cup's handle slipped off his hand. The tea was spilled over the floor. A moment of silence aroused and soon, only Alois' heavy breath was the only audible noise that brought back Claude to his senses.

"How dare you say that?" Alois managed to say between breaths. He stared at Claude's reddening face, glaring at him. "How can you act like that after all you did? You made me feel like shit and now you're going back to being that sweet Claude I knew? You even let me slap you. You just let the tea cup fall off your hand." He buried his head into his hands. "You should have just let me die." The harshness in his voice faded. "You're supposed to grip my wrist and prevent yourself from getting hurt. You're supposed to keep the tea cup safe."

Claude saw the tears falling on Alois' hands. "I deserve every bit of punishment from you. You can slap as me many times as you want, your highness."

Alois gasped and looked at Claude who was now looking deep into his blue eyes. He couldn't say a word after Claude referred to him as his highness. It's been a long time since he heard him say it.

"I always loved you, Alois," Claude started, looking deadpan as usual but he made sure he had eye contact with Alois. "I filled the garden with roses because they reminded me of you –red roses because they remind me of your admirable passion. But then you hate red, so I changed them into blue bells as you ordered. Ciel Phantomhive was an interesting soul. I wanted to devour him… it's a fact I can't deny. His blood was like a drug to me. I was blinded by him that I became ignorant of you. I couldn't lie about it because that's how much I respect you. I would have rather hurt you with the truth than to comfort you with a lie. You asked me why I killed you. No one can escape death, Alois. You were destined to die that day. That's why Grell Scutcliff was after you already. I didn't want to see you suffering anymore so I killed you… and used your death as an advantage. Even though I desired for Ciel's soul, you're still the one I love, your highness. But because I'm a demon, the thought disgusts me. That's why I wanted to forsake those feelings of mine and O resorted to going after Ciel. It was inappropriate for a demon to be in love with his master."

.

.

.

"You really are an arrogant demon butler." He held Claude's collar and pulled him into a kiss. He slowly loosened his grip on the collar and smiled at Claude. There was something weird about his smile. "I always loved you, too, Claude." He pushed him away and listened to the heartbreaking sound of the demon sword that impaled through him in a matter of seconds. Claude started choking blood on the bed.

"Just in time, Sebastian," said Alois. He closed his eyes and smiled at Sebastian who was holding a demon sword. He pulled it out of Claude's back and handed it to Mei-Rin, who nervously held it.

"Alo… is," Claude managed to say and then choked blood out again.

Alois jumped off of the bed, disgusted by the blood on it. "You know me, Claude. I would always take revenge. You are no exception." He glared down at him. "I appreciate that you tried to explain what happened but it's too late now."

Claude gradually smiled.

"Ugh." Alois was shocked to see him smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm... just happy… that you listened."

Alois looked away. "Pathetic."

"I'm sorry… Alois." Claude took his last breath.

"It was nice meeting you, Claude Faustus," Alois said to himself and closed his eyes. He started walking out of the room. "I'll be outside. Sebastian, clean this mess up and join me."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, your highness."

"I didn't really expect Alois to just let Claude die, Sebastian," said Mei-Rin.

"You know what they say, Mei-Rin," Sebastian said as he started cleaning up the mess in the room, "When you have to choose either the new one or the old one, choose the new one… because if you really loved the old one, you wouldn't have loved the new one."


End file.
